Norman Matt
thumb|Norman MattNorman Matt wurde 1974 in Köln geboren und ist ein deutscher Werbe-, Synchron-, Hörbuch und Off-Sprecher. Biografie Ab 1983 war Matt beim Westdeutschen Rundfunk (WDR) zuerst als Kindersprecher, später als Schauspieler tätig. Matt studierte Theater-, Film- und Fernsehwissenschaften sowie Germanistik und Philosophie an der Universität zu Köln und der Fernuniversität in Hagen. Als Schauspieler war er 2004 im Fernsehfilm Der Teufel von Rudow von Regisseur Ulrich Meczulat zu sehen. Norman Matt ist jedoch vor allem als Werbe- und Synchronsprecher bekannt. Seit 2004 wird er häufig als deutsche Synchronstimme für Paul Rudd (u. a. in Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… und Year One – Aller Anfang ist schwer), Mark Ruffalo (u. a. in 30 über Nacht, Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers und The Kids Are All Right), Jason Schwartzman (u. a. in Der Fantastische Mr. Fox und Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt) und Jonathan Rhys Meyers (u. a. Der Klang des Herzens und der Fernsehserie Die Tudors) eingesetzt. Er ist zudem die Standardstimme von Cillian Murphy (seit 2005; u. a. in The Dark Knight und Inception) und Michael Fassbender (seit 2009; u. a. in Inglourious Basterds). Seine Stimme ist in mehreren Zeichentrick- und Animeserien zu hören, darunter Dragonball, Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen und Barbaren-Dave. Seit 2011 ist er außerdem als Station-Voice des Senders ProSieben tätig, so ist Matt in zahlreichern Trailern für Spielfilme und Serien zu hören. Als Dialogregisseur war er für die deutsche Synchronisation einiger Folgen der Fernsehserie Navy CIS verantwortlich und vertont selbst Michael Weatherly in der Rolle des Tony DiNozzo. Matt schrieb die Dialogbücher zu Der Babynator und Ich, Du und der Andere (2006) und führte die deutsche Synchronregie bei Brokeback Mountain (2005), Sin City (2005) und Die Mumie: Das Grabmal des Drachenkaisers (2008). Seine Arbeit an der deutschen Synchronisation von Inglourious Basterds wurde im Jahr 2011 mit dem Zuhörerpreis Silhouette in der Kategorie Beste Synchronregie Film ausgezeichnet. Über seine Synchronarbeit hinaus sprach Norman Matt diverse Hörspiele und -bücher ein. Viele Videospieler haben ihn auch als die Stimme des Titelhelden Guybrush Threepwood aus dem LucasArts-Adventure The Curse of Monkey Island im Ohr. Filmographie *1993: Kahlschlag *1996: SK Babies (Fernsehserie; 1 Folge) *2003: Der Teufel von Rudow Synchronisation (Auswahl) ;Für David Anders *2003–2008: Alias – Die Agentin (Fernsehserie) *2008–2009: Heroes (Fernsehserie) *2010: 24 (Fernsehserie) *2010–2011: Vampire Diaries (Fernsehserie) ;Für Michael Fassbender *2007: Angel – Ein Leben wie im Traum *2009: Inglourious Basterds *2010: Centurion *2011: Jonah Hex *2011: Eine dunkle Begierde *2011: X-Men: Erste Entscheidung *2011: Jane Eyre *2012: Shame *2012: Haywire *2012: Prometheus – Dunkle Zeichen *2013: 12 Years a Slave *2013: The Counselor ;Für Jonathan Rhys Meyers *2002: Kick it like Beckham *2004: Octane – Grausamer Verdacht *2004: Alexander *2005: Vanity Fair – Jahrmarkt der Eitelkeit *2006: Mission: Impossible III *2007: Der Klang des Herzens *2008–2011: Die Tudors (Fernsehserie) *2010: Shelter *2010: From Paris with Love ;Für Cillian Murphy *2005: Batman Begins *2005: Red Eye *2006: Breakfast on Pluto *2007: Sunshine *2008: Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich – Eine Beziehung mit Hindernissen *2008: The Dark Knight *2009: The Edge of Love *2010: Peacock *2010: Inception *2011: In Time – Deine Zeit läuft ab ;Für Hrithik Roshan *2005: Sternenkind – Koi Mil Gaya *2006: Liebe aus heiterem Himmel *2006: Beste Freunde küsst man nicht! *2007: Bittersüße Erinnerungen *2007: Ich sehne mich nach deiner Liebe *2007: Dhoom – Back in Action ;Für Mark Ruffalo *2004: 30 über Nacht *2004: Vergiss mein nicht! *2005: Wo die Liebe hinfällt … *2007: Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers *2008: What Doesn’t Kill You *2008: Die Stadt der Blinden *2009: Brothers Bloom *2009: Wo die wilden Kerle wohnen *2010: Date Night – Gangster für eine Nacht *2010: The Kids Are All Right *2012: Marvel’s The Avengers ;Für Paul Rudd *2004: Anchorman – Die Legende von Ron Burgundy *2005: Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… *2005: P.S. – Liebe auf Anfang *2006: Beim ersten Mal *2008: Hauptsache verliebt *2009: Das 10 Gebote Movie *2009: Vorbilder?! *2009: Year One – Aller Anfang ist schwer *2009: Trauzeuge gesucht! *2010: Dinner für Spinner ;Für Jason Schwartzman *2005: I Heart Huckabees *2005: Verliebt in eine Hexe *2006: Shopgirl *2006: Marie Antoinette *2008: Hotel Chevalier *2008: Darjeeling Limited *2009: Wie das Leben so spielt *2010: Der fantastische Mr. Fox *2010: Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt ;Weitere *1999–2002 Relic Hunter – Die Schatzjägerin (für Christien Anholt) *2003, 2006: X-Men 2 und X-Men 3 (für Aaron Stanford) *2003: Kangaroo Jack (für Jerry O'Connell) *2003: Ring (für Martin Henderson) *2003: Matrix Reloaded und Matrix Revolutions (für Collin Chou) *2004: Mambo Italiano (für Luke Kirby) *2004-2012: CSI: Miami (Fernsehserie, für Jonathan Togo) *2004–2010: Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Fernsehserie, für Danny Pino) *2005: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Fernsehserie, für Drew Fuller) *2005: King Kong (2005) (für Craig Hall) *seit 2005: Navy CIS (Fernsehserie, für Michael Weatherly) *seit 2005: Inspector Barnaby (Fernsehserie, für Daniel Casey und Jason Hughes) *2005–2008: Hotel Zack & Cody (Fernsehserie, für Phill Lewis) *2006: Thank You for Smoking (für Adam Brody) *2006: Superman Returns (für Brandon Routh) *2007: Der Sternwanderer (für Charlie Cox) *2007: Hannibal Rising – Wie alles begann (für Gaspard Ulliel) *2008: Dead Like Me – So gut wie tot (Fernsehserie, für Callum Blue) *2008–2011: Zack & Cody an Bord *2008–2009: Hotel Babylon (Fernsehserie, für Max Beesley) *2010: Alice im Wunderland (für Michael Sheen) *2011: Kill the Boss (für Jason Sudeikis) *2012: Das gibt Ärger (für Chris Pine) *seit 2013: Nikita (Fernsehserie, für Shane West) *2013: R.E.D. 2 (für Lee Byung-hun) ;Zeichentricksynchronisation *1999–2000: Dragonball (Fernsehserie) *2003–2012: Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen (Fernsehserie) *2004: Barbaren-Dave (Fernsehserie) *2004: Mittelland – Die Legende der Elfen (Fernsehserie) *2005: Saiyuki – Requiem *2006–2007: Kim Possible (Fernsehserie) *2007: Where My Dogs At? (Fernsehserie) *2007: Das Mädchen, das durch die Zeit sprang ;In Computerspielen *1994: Erben der Erde *1995: Knights of Xentar[1] *1997: The Curse of Monkey Island *2000: Flucht von Monkey Island *2001: Red Faction *2006: Kingdom Hearts II *2006: SpongeBob Schwammkopf – Die Kreatur aus der krossen Krabbe *2007: X-Blades *2010: Tales of Monkey Island *2013: Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon ;Dialogbuch und -regie *2004: Catwoman (nur Dialogbuch) *2005: Der Babynator *2006: Brokeback Mountain (nur Dialogregie) *2005: Sin City (nur Dialogregie) *2006: Ich, Du und der Andere *2007: Jennas Kuchen – Für Liebe gibt es kein Rezept *2009: Beverly Hills Chihuahua *2008: Die Mumie: Das Grabmal des Drachenkaisers (nur Dialogregie) *2009: G-Force – Agenten mit Biss *2009: Inglourious Basterds (nur Dialogregie) ;Als Off-Sprecher (Auswahl) *Werbespots für Coke-Zero, ING-DiBa, Mars, Snickers, Milky Way *Programmvorschau für ProSieben *Kommentare und Off-Texte für Neuneinhalb (Das Erste) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Synchronsprecher